My favorite Patient
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Ino's sick. She has an internship at the hospital, her own apartment, and both Tsunade and Shizune adminstering her chemo. Sakura only knows that Ino's the new intern, her intern. What Ino has might prove to be stronger than our favorite blonde...sakuXino
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

just thoguth that this might be an intresting story.

sakuraxino pairing

* * *

Ino couldn't believe it. It was a shock, her hands were shaking, her mascara was beginning to run, and the only thing she could think of was a person. A certain pink haired rival that she couldn't tell, because she wanted to protect her. She always wanted to protect her. And this.

This would effect both of them.

Some form of friendship had blossomed between them in the past year or so. Sauske was gone. Sakura had been sourly depressed by that and Ino found that she missed the way Sakura would smile more than she missed the boy. Sakura had at first out right ignored her but after a while they wound up having dinner together.

Her relationships for the moment had to be put on hold. Ino stared at the ground not knowing what she was going to do. How she was going to explain this to anyone. She was sitting in the examination room, starring almost stoically at the floor.

She knew how the treatment would be worse than the ailment. Treatment would all but kill her. Her illness would kill her…..and then she began to wonder how she was going to pay for the treatment. She was barely making enough to feed herself. Missions were scarce for her, and she didn't think that she would get the internship at the hospital. Especially not now.

Sighing she put her head in her hands wishing that she could go home…but where do you go when home doesn't welcome you anymore? Her parents hadn't taken the news that she wasn't willing to even date Choji or Shikamaru very well. They had thrown her out of the house onto the streets.

Sakura didn't know.

Tsunade was the only person that knew that she was living on her own. The person that had given her an apartment, was the one that had taken the test to find her positive. The person that had told her about it. The person that had walked out of the room claiming to leave her alone for a moment while she checked on something.

XxxxXxxXxxXxx

Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she hated working in a hospital. She hated seeing people go through things like this and she hated being the one to tell them that their life was going to have to change. On some level she knew that she was still helping them.

Ino though was a different case entirely.

Tsunade had left the girl to her own devices for a few minutes. She needed to check something. She wanted to see if the internship position was still open.

Originally she wanted to allow Ino a few more years in the field before she brought the girl into the medical life.

This news though changed everything.

Tsunade knew that Ino would only be able to continue missions for a few weeks maybe a month if the blonde was as resilient as Tsunade thought she was. Paperwork though wasn't out of the question.

The new internship would include insurance as well so that Ino wouldn't be screwed financially. Ino would be around people that either loved her or knew how to help her. It worked out perfectly.

"Shizune."

Tsunade smiled to herself when Shizune looked up at her grinning slightly before making her way over. It only took a look for her older student to understand that something was wrong. Tsunade couldn't remember the last person that was able to read her the way Shizune could.

"I have an intern."

"We have an applicant in mind."

"I'm hokage."

Shizune glared at her and Tsunade sighed. She hated people thinking that she had a soft side. She hated showing her soft side even more. Normally she would set up what needed to happen and just allow the person to believe that it was fate that saved them. Sometimes though to save one you had to screw another.

"Who?"

"Yamanaka."

Shizune sighed again putting her head in her hands again before looking up at Tsunade.

"She tested positive for Leukemia. Do you know how much a high stress job like this one takes out of a person? She's going to be literally going crazy by the end of the day are you really going to keep her here?"

Tsunade had originally wanted to send the girl into interrogation. Ino's ability to get into the mind was going to be missed.

"Yes."

Tsunade could see the wheels turning in Shizune's head. Having Ino under Sakura would be an annoyance. At best. Sakura who at sixteen was now considered to be a full fledged doctor, Sakura who would argue with Ino as if they were both five year olds. Tsunade knew the headaches she was going to get form this but sometimes you just have to do what you know is right.

"Ok. You tell Ino. I'll tell Sakura, but for me to do this, you can't go near a bar for the next week."

"Deal."

(Later on Tsunade would regret this decision for Shizune had cleared all of her stashes of sake leaving her nothing for seven days know as the week of darkness for much of Kohana)

XxxxX

Ino closed her eyes again. She was beginning to feel the pull of a headache and only wanted to go home and try to sleep it off when the door opened. Looking up she saw Tsunade smiling at her. The Hokage grinning was usually dangerous for her so she began to slide towards the wall hoping that she could just get out of here.

"You're our new intern."

What?

Wait?

This was because of the cancer. Sakura would never let her live it down and the pinkette would obviously figure it out. Sakura aside how could she just take the job from someone else?

"Don't think about it. The job has excellent insurance and pays nine fifty an hour."

I can't make it on my own without this job and it does solve a lot of my problems. And hey, there is a forty percent chance that I wont even have to live with myself so morals don't really apply here.

"When do I start?"

"Not so fast. You do know that you will be doing a lot of book work because of the low white blood cell counts. Typical low red blood cell counts, then we have the other stuff. You know associated with chemo, I just want you to be clear on this. Two to three weeks after the chemo your hair will fall out. This is because."

"Chemo kills the rapidly dividing cells so it kills the cancer cells and it also kills cells that grow hair, and finger nails."

Tsunade was slightly frazzled that Ino had interrupter her but then her mind went back to what they were talking about and why.

"Don't interrupt me. You might want a wig. I know hats are not permitted in hospitals but I'll give you a special doctors note about some crap that's a lie to cover you. You're going to experience some nausea and possibly vomiting. I can write you a prescription that should help with that but don't go challenge Naruto to a ramen eating contest. When your nauseous don't eat hot food it'll only make it worse. When we put you on the pills you might have mouth sores within three to ten days. We have a saltwater solution that should help with them. Because the cells in the digestive tract are rapidly dividing along with the cells in the mouth we need to watch you."

Tsunade stopped. Ino looked sick.

"Ino?"

The blonde looked terrified. Tsunade wanted to kill the girls parents for throwing her out on the street now more than ever. Because they couldn't deal with their daughters free will she was having to go through cancer alone.

_Who says she's alone? _

That little voice in her head asked.

"I know this is a lot to hear. Come on we'll get lunch."

Ino didn't react at first. Shock. Tsunade rationalized. The girl knew some of what was going to happen to her but hearing it was something entirely different. This was the slap to the face for Ino.

"Is is going to hurt?"

Tsunade didn't want to answer that. The blonde that was so self centered. Was able to hold herself together with a boastful and vibrant attitude was now looking like nothing more than a ghost.

"We can prescribe you medication."

Tsunade said still holding onto Ino's arm as they walked down the street to one of the lesser known stores.

"An oxycodone patch?"

"Very good. That is what we would prescribe you if it was needed. Can I continue?"

Ino merely nodded sitting in her seat still looking like someone had killed her.

"You might feel tired and a little loopy. It's normal and should pass you'll be back to your normal self in no time. We caught this fairly early. You should go through iv chemo in biweekly cycles then we'll go from there."

Ino nodded and stared down at the ramen that she didn't remember ordering.(I don't think I remember them ordering it either…oh well….surprise there's ramen.)

"Hey Ino, Tsunade. Mind if I join you?"

Sakura asked walking up. Normally she would have addressed Ino as pig but in front of her sensei? No way.

"No."

Tsunade nodded to the seat next to her after Ino's quiet statement. Sakura for her part was wondering why Ino and the Hokage were eating lunch together.

"So Ino here is going to start work at the hospital tomorrow. She's your new intern Sakura."

Tsunade watched as Sakura's eyes lit up. It was as if she had told the girl that Santa really does exist and that everyone else just didn't really know the truth.

"Really now. So Pig are you looking forward to working at the hospital?"

Sakura asked sounding slightly smug. Tsunade watched smiling as Ino brightened for the first time that day meeting Sakura's eyes. It was like a Ino had gone through a complete one eighty. One minute she's pale and shaking the next Tsunade swore she could see color in her face.

"Really looking forward to it forehead."

"Girls I should probably head back to the hospital you two should stay together for a little while catch up on some things. Sakura you can have the rest of the day off. And Ino you will start tomorrow. See me on Friday after shift and tell me how your week has been and then take Saturday off."

It was obvious that Tsunade had given her a time for chemo without telling Sakura. Ino was kind of grateful.

Silence could only last so long with them. Soon Sakura was speaking avidly about her patients and explaining to Ino how things would proceed at the hospital. Somehow they wound up walking together after leaving the restaurant until night time. Ino thinking the entire time about how much she loved Sakura's smile.

"You've been kind of quiet Pig is everything alright?"

Sakura asked and Ino nodded smiling at Sakura the whole time. It was the longest they had gone without a fight. She wanted to go longer.

"Thanks for asking Kura."

The nickname surprised both of them. Sakura was more surprised because of the fact that it sounded kind of nice coming from Ino's lips so she decided that while she normally wouldn't let people call her that Ino could.

"Blondes. Shift starts at eight tomorrow, go home and get some sleep Pig."

Sakura said before hugging Ino closely. Ino needing the comfort, savored it while it lasted a little longer than a usual friend hug should. Sakura figuring Ino was secretly insecure about starting at the hospital was more than willing to be there for her friend.

Ino walked home thinking about everything that had happened and when she reached her bed she felt tears in her eyes. She silently cried in her one room apartment to herself over her newest battle. She did find comfort in all that Tsunade had done for her and all that Sakura had done unknowingly for her. Being with Sakura made her feel normal and Ino hadn't felt normal since her parents kicked her out.

XxxxxX

Tsunade sighed as she sat with her hands in her head at her desk. Ino shouldn't have to go through anymore. Somehow this all seemed so wrong but she did feel a certain spark of hope. If Sakura could stir that type of reaction out of Ino it proved her theory that Ino might be…….swinging towards Pinkettes.

Maybe ….just maybe.

"Tsunade you look like you've had a hard day."

Shizune whispered as she walked in with two cups of Sake.

The two of them sat down together, Shizune taking one cup, Tsunade taking the other.

* * *

Definately going to bring Shika into this.

Naruto too.

next chapter will be ino's first day at the hospital might even go into her first chemo treatment if i get enough feedback.

hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Naruto.

Ino felt sick. Not matter how she lay in her bed she felt like every atom of her body was rebelling, declaring war against the others. Her mind refused to grant her even the shortest moment of solace, and the only person that returned to her mind again and again was Sakura. Could their relationship be reestablished? Would Sakura be hurt when she found out about…the cancer? Ino wasn't even sure if she could tell her. The answer seemed to obvious. Sakura wouldn't be hurt, if she didn't know.

In all honestly, Ino wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to be able to craw into her mothers arms as she had many times in childhood. Turning over again, Ino closed her eyes and focused on her breathing falling into a light doze until sunrise. Her shower was either to hot or to cold, and her normal attire felt awkward when she dressed. Nothing seemed to be going her way as she began walking towards the hospital.

"Ino."

She almost didn't hear the small voice. Tuning it out she continued walking until a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump. She knew that scent, Cherry blossoms.

"Hey I was calling you. I just wanted to walk with you geesh Ino. I know how tough the first few days of working at the hospital can be. I figured since you are my intern you wouldn't mind having breakfast with me."

Before she could reply she found herself being dragged into some random restaurant with Sakura hoping that her shock wasn't showing. She took her seat, and found herself really taking Sakura in. Her old friend still had bubblegum pink hair, and striking green eyes. Somehow Sakura still held the nerve racking beauty that no one else seemed to recognize.

Ino was to busy staring at Sakura to notice Sakura taking note of her. The blonde had bags under her eyes which worried the pinkette slightly. Still she couldn't help thinking that Ino looked as beautiful as ever even if she needed to gain a few pounds. Somehow Sakura found the blue eyes impossible to look away from.

"So how have you been?"

Sakura was startled that Ino had initiated the conversation. The previous day Ino had seemed rather withdrawn. The outgoing side of her blonde seemed to have returned.

"Great. The hospital is now adopting a…."

Ino found herself half heartedly listening, rather she was taking in Sakura as the girl spoke. She just couldn't get over how they were finally…dare she think it…friends.

The rest of her day seemed to have taken an upward spin as Sakura led her across the hospital from sterile room to sterile lab. They made rounds Sakura lecturing her throughout the entire day. When it ended Sakura walked her to the bridge and when they parted a quick set of arms wrapped themselves around her, and released her almost as quickly.

It wasn't until Ino walked into her house that she realized that Sakura had hugged her. Smiling she closed her eyes her body relaxing and her eyes closing, with her mind stuck on her flower.

The next morning was similar to the first, with Ino and Sakura sharing breakfast. This time though Sakura had been waiting on her doorstep. She didn't ask Ino why she was living alone, and Ino didn't ask how Sakura knew where she lived. Instead they laughed over breakfast joking about who would get stuck with duty in the psychiatric ward.

The day again was a blur of Sakura's presence. They were having fun together in the lab testing samples of blood. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much during work. When she had heard that Ino would be her intern she was terrified but she was beginning to see Ino's potential.

Though the moment they returned from lunch Ino was stuck checking on patients while Sakura dealt with a crisis and she found herself almost trudging through the off pink halls. As she reached door two nineteen it swung open showing Naruto and his latest escape attempt. Ino hit the ground her nose bleeding, and head throbbing. Time seemed to have stopped as Naruto stared shocked at Ino in disbelief of what he had done. Well he hadn't done it, to be fair the door had.

"I'm so sorry."

He yelled as he pulled her up. He desperately wanted to continuously ask if she was alright but he settled with dragging her into his room and handing her the box of tissues that had been left on his night stand. He had never seen so much blood from a nose bleed and was sure that Ino tilting her head down was causing more damage than help. He was about to say something when Tsunade stormed in.

"Ino! Naruto!"

The blonde stormed past Ino, Shizune following her into the room, stopping at Ino's side and offering a cool healing jutsu. The bleeding soon slowed while Tsunade lectured Naruto on how dangerous it was for him to be out of bed after his latest injury.

Sakura entered right as the bruise on Ino's face was beginning to show. Before she could beat Naruto she made eye contact and found herself drawn to Ino who was sitting next to Shizune covered in an absurd amount of blood.

"What happened?"

Ino grinned up at her which only made the bruise more prominent and the bleeding to start again with a slight trickle.

"Nothing much I just klutzed out and hit the door."

Turning to Tsunade, Sakura waited for the truth. Something told her that Ino was covering for the blond. Ino tripping into a door wasn't enough to cause a nose bleed so severe that Shizune had to spend more than a moment on it.

"Ask Naruto."

"Ah ha…Well it's a funny story. You see I wanted to go out for Ramen so um when I opened the door I was really hyper and I kinda….hit Ino."

Most people in the hospital, even the civilians felt the killer intent off of Sakura while she strapped Naruto to the bed claiming that he would just have to remain in bed for the rest of the stay and it was against her Hippocratic oath to hurt him in any way…so she would just help him rest.

Ino had been sent home with orders to take the next day off and Sakura had to fight the urge to check on her. If she had she would have seen Ino curled in a corner, worried about what the next day, and her first chemo session would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

This is one of the shorter chapters...but still important.

* * *

The nausea was impossible, her head was throbbing and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down. As she struggled to stay awake she met Shizune's eyes. Shizune hadn't offered to keep her company, rather told her that she would be taking her home. Something about having the other woman there was comforting for Ino though. She was relieved that at least she wasn't alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous."

Shizune nodded before sitting next to the blonde on the couch. Placing a hand on Ino's forehead she was relieved that there was no fever. She hated seeing people that were important to her suffer.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

Ino nodded before drifting off.

Shizune was wondering how long Tsunade's plan would work. There was no way that Ino would handle biweekly treatment and be able to hold the full time job at the hospital. There was only so much that they would be able to do before Sakura began to wonder. Then there would be the immuno compromised state that Ino would be in. Every breath in the hospital would be an unnecessary risk. Shaking her head Shizune sat next to Ino's futon with a small book on rare herbs that have incredible effects on the body.

Ino though turned over meeting Shiznue's eyes…so much for having drifted off.

"I'm scared."

This was the part of the job that Shizune had trouble with. There was no way of knowing weather Ino would be alright. There were so many reasons for the young blonde to be quivering under her blankets refusing to come out from under her covers.

"It's natural but Tsunade is a skilled healer."

Shizune's eyes widened when the blonde in front of her shook her head.

"That's not what I was referring to. I mean don't get me wrong that scares me too. I just am worried that Sakura, well. I mean what if I screw up what little friendship we have left? I already caused her to hate me for years once before. What if I screw up again and don't live long enough for a second chance? I don't want to die alone. I'm always alone these days."

"You haven't told any of your friends what is wrong with you. How can they be there is they don't know? You're past few months have been the best kept secret in this village. If you want them to stay with you, be honest with them."

Shizune was almost insulted with the blonds laugh. Ino out right scoffed at her words.

"I tried the honest approach with my parents and they threw me out, denounced me, placed me in exile. I'm no longer bound to my clan."

Shizune didn't have an answer for the blonde. It was a shame what human ignorance could do. Ino's parents turning on their daughter was disgusting to Shizune. She wanted to beat sense into them, to show them how truly strong their daughter was. Sighing she closed her eyes she hopped that Tsunade knew what she was doing because there was no way she was allowing any of them fail Ino again. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder she looked at the lightly sobbing girl.

"All you can do is be honest and know that it's better they love the real you than love a lie."

"But what if I die?"

"How was that any different from being a ninja? You risked your life every day. You had a higher chance of dying on any given mission than you do from this disease."

They both knew though that Ino would prefer the odds of being a ninja because at least then she had control.

"I don't want to hurt them. At least then they knew that I was risking my life."

Shizune was shocked as Ino broke down completely sobbing in her arms until finally the younger woman finally succumbed to her tiredness. She stayed like that for hours not wanting to let go of the hurting blonde that was so confused.

Xxxxxx

It was a rare occasions when Shizune drank sake. Tsunade walked into her office in time to realize that this was one of those rare occasions.

"Are you alright?"

Tsunade asked as she moved to turn on a light.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fanfic that is not written for any form of prophit and i am not the author of Naruto.

Now that that's out of the way.....

roll the cameras!

* * *

Monday

"Alright Ino, you can do this. It's just another Monday. Shift ends at four and it's eight now, I'll be fine. Our Lunch break is at twelve. No major missions are currently occurring so the chance for mass casualty is slim. It's going to be a good day."

After her pep talk Ino finally walked up to her door, reached out with her hand, and reeled back when the cold metal of her door knob touched her skin. _This is stupid! Just open the damn door already, and the second it's open take a step so we don't stand on the threshold for an hour!_ Closing her eyes, Ino's arm once again tentatively reached out, her hand lightly grasping the knob and twisting. The second the door opened, Ino's left foot shot forward propelling her body into a solid object. Opening her eyes Ino swore she was hallucinating.

"Sakura?"

"Ino. Well it's Monday and I was hoping that you'd want to get breakfast with me so I came here to ask you and I was planning on knocking on your door. Before you plowed into me that is."

The smile of shame shown on Ino's face as she looked down.

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

Sakura huffed and gave Ino her 'why weren't you paying me proper attention?' glare, before opening her mouth in response.

"Breakfast. At Shika Shkia's."

"Haven't we already been there?"

"Yeah. Your omelet looked amazing. Speaking of looks, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit paler than usual, and you have bags under your eyes. Make sure you get enough sleep, pig, tired doctors make mistakes."

Ino nodded and caught Sakura's hand before it could reach her forehead and laced her arm with the pinkettes. Then before she realized what she was doing she was walking away from her apartment, ready to face the day that had seemed so menacing before Sakura had shown up. Life was always so easy when Sakura was there and Ino found her self wondering if she would still have the job after she finished her treatment. _If I finish my treatment._

"Breakfast sounds great. So how was your weekend forehead?"

…………………………….

Arriving at the hospital with seconds to spare both women walked through the doors with a light spring in their steps, a bright star in their eye, and the warm feeling that seemed to elude them in those pesky quiet moments at home when they were alone. Sakura changed into her scrubs ignoring the confused looks the other doctors were sending her and as she walked out of the locker room she noticed that Ino had changed already and was waiting for her with a clipboard.

"So are you ready to do rounds?"

Nodding Sakura led Ino through the halls, even if the blonde knew where they were going, no new intern walked at the side of a doctor. It just didn't happen.

"What have we got today?"

Looking at the paper in her hands Ino's brow furrowed as a dull throb in her head emerged.

"Naruto's back. He tried to hide Tsunade's sake. Hinata's in for some minor burns after her mission and was kept over night because they realized that she had a concussion. Yin's a ten year old and it says that he has his chemo tomorrow, because of his age Tsunade wanted him to come in early. That's all that you have for now. Slow day?"

"There's no such thing as a slow day."

Ino followed Sakura into each room, then busied herself checking all of the devices in each room. When they reached their last patient Ino wasn't sure if she was going to even walk through the door. Something about the fact that the boy was signed up for the same type of Chemo she was undergoing struck a nerve. She was on a lighter dose but still the fact that he was only ten and having to resort to the hard core stuff… It didn't bode well for his future and knowing that she wasn't sure how she could walk into his room, look him in the eye, and tell a joke.

Still…Sakura was watching.

As Sakura opened the door she saw that the usual ball of light was sleeping. She had really been hoping that Ino would get the chance to meet with the charming lad on the bed. His eyes had bags under them, he was whiter than his sheets, but he would cheer, whoop, and chatter with anyone who walked into his rooms.

She watched as Ino took in his every feature before using stealth that only a ninja possessed Ino checked the moniters and his charts, then fled from the room.

As she closed the door behind her, Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to alert Ino to the fact that she had not missed the change in Ino's demeanor.

"We can talk about that later. For now. We have some lab work to busy ourselves with. Come on."

Ino followed Sakura down to the basement where she instantly walked over to the microscope.

……………………………

"And that was my first time baby sitting the psych ward when I was an intern. Tsunade switching the lights off is something that I will never ever forget."

Smiling as she walked up to her door step Ino stopped before she opened her door. She didn't want to leave Sakura. Everything was screaming at her that these stories, and the companionship would do wonders for both of them…still How could she ask Sakura to get close to her? Wasn't she already selfishly taking enough from her friend?

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can meet up here and then head over to Shika Shika's. Hey, Ino. I'm really glad you're back."

Sakura's hand reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Ino's face before the Pink haired doctor in question removed her hand, and turned around herself to return to her home and sleep.

……….

Tuesday

Ino shivered as she stood outside Yin's room. She wanted to go in and wish the boy luck before his treatment that night. She was going to be suffering through the same thing and she could hardly deal with it after being a shinobe she couldn't imagine what he was going through. And somewhere between her fear and self doubt she lost her nerve.

Turning around she walked down the hall, to the third door on the left where she knew Tsunade was waiting.

"Ino stay here. It's late and I don't want something happening to you on your way home. That's an order."

Tsunade commanded as she removed the iv's from Ino's arm and the blonde's eyes cracked ever so slightly. Sighing the Hokage grabbed Ino's right elbow and lifted the girl out of the chair, before placing her in the bed located within the back corner. There was no way the blonde would have made it there on her own, and home was an impossible feat…well if someone was there to help her…but there wasn't so Ino was condemned to rest on an uncomfortable and unfamiliar bed.

……….

Wednesday.

Sakura sighed for the fifth time that day. The staff at the hospital didn't know what to think. One day the prodigy was seeing the world through rose colored glasses, and the next they were contacts from hell. The psychologists from the third floor swore that she was bi polar. The gossiping nurses swore that she was in love. Everyone else just decided to stay under her radar and hope she wouldn't kill them…reputation much?

Sakura was finding that without Ino rounds seemed much longer and she was beginning to wonder how she had ever managed without her. Once again she mentally cursed Tsunade for stealing her intern for the day…and what would the blonde be taken for? Sorting the random drug tests! What a ridiculous task! Closing her eyes Sakura glanced back at the clock and sighed with relief as she realized that she had been off the clock for two minutes.

Gliding out of her office she noticed a dead looking Ino in the hall slowly walking in a daze towards the stairs.

"Hey. Come on, you look like you should be on the elevator."

Sakura was torn between worry and annoyance as Ino didn't even recognize that she had said something, and so she jogged forward and grabbed Ino's wrist snapping her away from the door labeled 'stairs'.

"I don't think so….God Ino, did you get any sleep this week?"

She still didn't get much of a reply and so she took Ino's hand in her own before leading the blonde out of the hospital(they reached the 1st floor by way of elevator). As Sakura reached bridge she stopped. Straight would lead to the blonde's apartment, right would lead to her own. Looking at the slumping figure in her arms, she quickly turned right.

When she reached her door she loosened her grip on Ino as she reached into her pocket for her key. Before she could stop it, Ino had fallen to the ground after slowly sliding down the wall.

"Come on let's get you in bed."

Sakura whispered as she crouched next to the sleeping Ino in the hall of her apartment complex and took the other girl in her arms. Opening the door she kicked it shut before walking to her bed room and placing the blonde on her bed. She untied Ino's shoes and removed them, before covering the blonde with a blanket.

……..

Thursday

The first thing that came to Ino's mind when she opened her eyes was how her stomach was flipping faster than…a fast flippy thing. The second thing she noticed was that someone was cooking and the aroma led to her face turning a deep shade of green moments before she bolted to the nearest bathroom. Looking around in the bathroom she wondered what was going on because this wasn't her….SAKURA!

"Hey, easy pig. You must have caught something at the hospital. You're first few months are the worst, but immunity builds up after a few months. Your first years your hardest."

Nodding Ino closed her eyes wishing to disappear. She was sick, sore, tired, lying, and quite possibly dying.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ok...well as always i own nothing. wait....maybe? nope never mind....

so

anyways

I hoped you liked it. This chapter was intresting to write. Fell free to review...PLEASE REVIEW *gets on knees starring at empty slot where comments should be* I beg of you...please review!

Oh and the next chapter should be out soon so look for it, or forward to it. What ever you would like to do.

yours truely

-shoelaces.

ps. for my three fans...a new chapter should be out friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait...As always i own nothing except the for my shoe laces...not kidding i don't even own my shoes *winks*.

Umm I hope you enjoy the newest chapter...

Lights

Camera

Action.

* * *

"I don't like it."

It was plain to see that the Hokage was deeply disturbed with the plan. Still Anko was one terrifying shinobe and though Tsunade knew tricks that would spin the younger woman's head, she'd much rather appease the trench coat wearing woman rather than incur her wrath. Still though, her frown deepened. The idea of loaning Ino to interrogation for a week was less than ideal. The blonde was barely getting by at the hospital, most days she'd follow Sakura around clinging to every word that rolled from the pinkettes lips however after treatments the blonde couldn't function. And Tsunade had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason Ino was able to force her overtired body out of her apartment every morning was somehow interconnected with the pink haired doctor.

For Ino using any jutsu would prove to be incredibly taxing and Tusnade wondered briefly if even the temporary change would break the bank.

Then there was the Sakura issue to deal with. Her apprentice would be less than pleased upon the blondes leaving. Nevertheless it was for the good of the village, and as Hokage that was her priority. No one ninja was worth the lives of the civilians no matter how close they were to her, a fact that she had to continuously remind herself of.

"Shizune, bring me the paper work required to loan Yamanaka to interrogation for the week. Anko I want her back by Friday, and I want her back in one piece."

The twisted grin on Anko's face worried her however before she could address the cause of her worry the shinobe had left the building and was no doubt well on her way to purchase celebratory dango. Sighing Tsunade flinched as the paperwork was dropped roughly upon her desk_ well at least I know how Shizune feels about the arrangement_. Before she could argue to justify her actions Shizune and herself, she heard the other woman sigh.

"It's going to be a long week."

Nothing more was said however with Shizune and Tsunade that was enough. The words were a peace offering of sorts, absolution that lifted the burden of having to be the one to make such calls. Glancing over at her equal, not apprentice Shizune hadn't been a student for quite a while, she sadly smiled as they shared a moment of unified greif. Pinching the bridge of her nose Shizune turned back to her paperwork unwilling to watch her mentor wrestle with herself any longer, rather she forced herself to just keep moving. That's all she could hope to accomplish, to just keep moving.

…

Anko scared the crap out of Ino, however after months of working with the snake charmer they had developed an almost friendship. Most importantly though was that Ino always showed up with dango, even with the three month gap since their last joint assignment Ino appeared with a familiar white box Monday morning as she walked into interrogation hq.

"You don't smell right."

The statement completely unnerved her, there were few aspects of Anko that didn't though, the only thought running through her mind was 'she knows.'

"New soap, what's the assignment?"

The sadistic grin Anko graced her with was enough to have even battle worn shinobe runing for cover, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left Ino could only place the box on the desk as a peace offering of sorts and quickly back away. The older shinobe just continued to lean forward her eyes following Ino's every movement as she removed one of her delicious treats.

"Oh you mean the pawn Orichimaru sent us? His mind's so shattered that the fragments have been ground into a fine powder. There's nothing there, however I do believe that there is something that you are not telling me." The 'and I intend to find out' was left unsaid deliberately for Anko loathed redundancy and it was obvious within the context of the situation that Ino was not going to leave and Anko would not be left in the dark.

No matter how fearful the aforementioned blonde felt at that moment one chord struck in her brain. She had been forced away from Sakura for a week to allow this woman to play games with her, granted they were mind games that would most likely end with her back in the hospital for reasons unrelated to work, but still no one had the right to pull her away from Sakura.

"So you brought me here to toy with your prey? Anko I have a job to do, you know patch up the bleeding shinobe who place their lives on the line to bring back your play things. I actually, you know, help people."

The older woman laughed bitterly and Ino noticed for the first time one of Anko's smaller black snakes unwrapping it's self from her neck as it too focused in her direction. Before she could make any statement to the insanity that was the situation, something told her to remain motionless and mute.

"Help yourself. You need to stop this' I can do it myself' bullshit. Do you think you're the first person in this village whose parents have abandoned them? The only person who has no family? Guess what blondie most of us have been there, and when people don't reach out, build their own family ties, form a support system, well then we wind up with another Uchia."

Eyes widening Ino wondered if Tsunade had sent her here knowing the older woman would have this discussion with her, if the hokage had gone as far to stage the entire event.

"Before you even begin to protest, argue anything with me, it's blatently obvious that they've disowned you. I don't know why, and I don't care. What I do care about is making sure that this village does not have yet another powerful enemy running around. So cut this 'I can do everything on my own' attitude and start talking. We have a week to figure out how we're going to fix the situation."

'She doesn't know' the though released all of the tension within her body. Anko had no clue what was truly wrong with her. In fact ironically the shinobe feared that she'd rise to be a threat, a powerful threat. It was in that moment she was unable to hold in the laugh which twisted warping its self into an uncontrollable sob. And just like that something else clicked, someone wanted to help her in a completely mental way, but still someone was willing to reach out to her. She realized that was all people had been doing throughout her entire ordeal, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and now, now… She honestly had done nothing on her own other than suffer. While the cogs were slowly grinding together in Ino's mind Anko watched the blonde intently, wondering what was running through her mind. Unconsciously her hand reached into the dango box on the desk pulling out yet another.

"Alright enough with the mental pity party, like I said we have a week. So lets start by playing a little game where you tell me why you're scent has changed completely since the last time we worked together."

_I can only suffer silently on my own, but when I trust them I feel human. Everything still hurts, but I feel human. _

"Chemotherapy."

The stick of dango dropped to the floor Anko's eyes widening as she intensely looked over Ino to see if the girl was indeed telling the truth. She noted the blondes frail structure, something she had just thought was bore from the desire to fit society's carcariciture of how the human body ought appear. Even with hair covering her eyes dark bags were still visible . Ino held the posture of one who was aching everywhere, an unhealthy curve to her back, her arms crossed with her hands desperately holding her elbows and her chin appeared as if it was attempting to bury it's self within her chest.

"Every Friday."

Rage, fury filled the shinobe and menteally she promised herself that she would be purchasing flowers sometime in the near future.

For once Anko was speechless, and try as she might she couldn't even come up with a quippy comment. Something needed to be said, somehow she needed to find her voice however the only thing that she seemed able to do was stare at the now shivering blonde, and as she noticed this final detail she knew what she was to do.

Ino's eyes had closed to prevent tears from falling, she waited to hear a response from the older shinobe false sentiments of hope, a promise that everything would be alright, anything other than the silence. Her ears picked up Anko's sharp inhalation then a pause, a pause that to Ino lasted forever, before finally the breath was released. Still nothing more was said and as she was about to lift her head she felt something warm and soft draped over her shoulders.

"Come on, we're not going to have this conversation here. And I have a feeling that I'm going to need stronger sake than we store here by the end of this."

Vaguely Ino wondered if the older woman was going to take her to have that discussion in a bar as she followed her out the door, then trough the city. Had she been functioning on her normal level she would have noticed the looks they were receiving from the villagers, ranging from surreptitious glances to blatant out right starring with their jaws unhinged completely.

A pink haired member of the crowd, whose boss had given her the day off in an attempt to make up for the fact that she had given away one of the high points of her day, could only gape at the sight. Ino in Anko's trade mark trench coat sent tremors of raw unnamed emotion through her, her mind was screaming that she tear the article of clothing from _her_ Ino . She would never admit how jealous she felt at that moment. She was to focused on the fact that Ino was strolling through the village with Anko wrapped up in the other woman's jacket to notice the blonde's slight limp or the way her body slumped forward.

…

Ino found herself seated on a cliff starring out over crystal clear waters unmoved by the wind and shimmering in the sunlight.

Serenity.

It was quite different from the smoky dark cold bar room that she had believed Anko would take her to, and as she pulled her knees to her chest, rested her head on said knees, then wrapped her arms around her legs she wondered how often the older woman sought out that location.

Anko was running through lines in her head attempting to find the perfect way to break the ice, begin the conversation. There were far too many elephants in the general area : ino's parents, the cancer its self, the fact that the blonde needed to change her habits. Still each time she began to formulate a question before she could twist her lips to pronounce the words, her mind slammed into a one word brick wall.

Cancer.

Reaching for the bottle she had grabbed from her own cabinet on the way, she wrapped her hand around the neck, her fingers tightening around the cold glass, before sighing her hand dropping to the ground once again resting by her side.

It was astounding, baffeling. She hardly knew the kid, had spent less than three hours with her at any given time, yet when she looked over at the blonde it felt as if her own sky was crashing down upon her.

"My parents kicked me out because I'm gay. They umm they know that I'm sick, but they wouldn't have, they're not heartless. They just, don't. They can't deal with what … Who...the fact that I'm, yeah."

The wet fish to the face brought Anko back and despite herself she smiled briefly. Sexual orientation just one more topic that she had no clue they'd be discussing that day. Again she promised herself that she'd purchase flowers sometime that week because her parents knew. The dirt bags knew that their daughter was sick, that the cure for her illness was extensive, that the girl would be struggling through the hardest times of her life, and yet they still remained unwilling to even allow their child to seek refuge within the arms of her parents.

"You are who you are Ino. It doesn't matter who you love, just that you do. So, whose the lucky girl?"

It was obvious to her, suddenly she understood the true tension behind the fights between Ino and Sakura. Still she watched as the dark storms cleared from Ino's eyes leaving sparkling light green that danced in the sunlight when they recalled the pinkette that she loved.

Love.

Yeah love. It was written all over Ino's face, and for the moment love was what they were going to focus on.

…

In the next chapter I will address the Ino Sakura situation in more depth, for that is what this story is about. Love- and what goes hand in hand with love is forgiveness so forgive this happy go lucky little author for taking so freaking long to update.

Umm…

Yeah so for the next chapter *this is like the movie trailer*

Anko and Ino continue their conversation…

Sakura's horrible mood grows …

Tsunade and Shizune have a moment of pure bliss *they totally deserve it*

And…well if I tell you any more you'll have no reason to read my story so I'll save the rest for later.

Yours Truly

G. Laces

P.S : The next chapter should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't mean to over hear the discussion between Ino and Anko. Honestly he thought they were going to gossip about well men, not that Ino would admit that she had…He couldn't even think it. Sakura's first friend was going through chemo alone. Well not anymore but…and he'd hit her with the door…and he was horrible with secrets. Sighing as he stumbled away he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk to Sakura until Ino chose to tell her.

…

Ino had been back for two days. Anko had released her to Tsunade after two days but the Wednesday Ino had returned to work rather than finding Sakura at her door she saw Anko waiting. The older woman appeared after shift as well which was wonderful because Sakura woke up on the wrong side of the bed both mornings assigning Ino grunt work that left her dizzy and exhausted.

This particular morning her muscles felt like lead mush, rolling over in her bed she buried her head with her pillow. After a moment she found herself glancing up at her calendar the was date circled in red, she cringed. _I wonder if Tsunade would notice if I just stayed in bed?_ Chemo day. Before she could convince herself to follow through on her fool hardy plan that would end in Shizune retrieving her, a scream broke her thoughts.

"Come on Blondie I haven't got all day. My dango are getting cold."

_I never eat before chemo._

Stumbling out of bed due to necessity she felt relieved when Anko met her at the door. There was no way she would have made it to the hospital alone. Noticing the disheveled appearance of her charge Anko placed her trench coat over slumpped shoulders. Walking in silence with Ino leaning heavily on her she vowed that Ino would never go through chemo alone again. Little did she know Tsunade and Shizune would have never left her side.

Sneaking through a black opps entrance to the hospital she found herself in an off white room seated uncomfortably with Tsunade. To say the tension could have been cut with a knife would have been an understatement however a mutual affection for the ailing blonde led to a level of respect.

…

"Naruto! And what made you think that sneaking into the women's bath would be a good idea?"

Livid Sakura glared at Naruto. Something in his actions set her off, she knew he was lying. And Naruto could never keep a lie from her.

"Tell me."

Looking away from her, breaking eye contact-another tick, Naruto stumbled through his words.

"Weeelll you seee pervy sage."

_I'm not going to sit though this. He's lying!_

"NARUTO !"

Glancing up his voice jumped an octave.

"Alright alright alright. I was walking out to my training field on Monday and welll I sorta walked past Anko and Ino talking on the edge of a cliff and I heard Ino telling Anko something that I really shouldn't tell you."

_She was confessing her love and he doesn't want to break my heart. That' sweet, wait. How would he know something like that? _

"And what was it!"

"That Ino has cancer and her parents kicked her out so she's been going through it alone and she cried and the second she started crying I left I swear I didn't mean to over hear them and please don't tell Anko.. Sakura? SAAAkura?"

_Oh my god. Ino. _

* * *

_Alright guys it's been a while but the next chapter is going to be up soon and it will be incredible. I promise. So stay tuned. Did i say i was sorry for taking forever to update this? Bcause i am. . . i write what i want to read...and this is one of my favorite fics that i 've done. Either way i don't own anything. _

_p.s. Sorry it's so short. To make up for it i gave you a really intresting last line. _

_-G. Laces_


	7. Chapter 7

"I've got to go. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Nodding relieved to at least be miserable in her own sheets Ino closed her eyes as beads of sweat pooled from her forehead. Tsunade had been the first to leave when the message about team seven and their two prisoners arrived, followed by Shizune, and finally Anko. The tension between the three woman created and uncomfortable atmosphere but the fact that they were together that they stayed for her meant more than she cared to admit. Shivering, aching, her stomach turning its self inside out, while her head throbbed Ino was to delirious to notice a pink shadow creeping out of the corner.

"Ino!"

Grabbing the blonde out of the bed and shoving her against the nearest wall Sakura glared. Pain converting into anger as a defense mechanism she waited. Briefly they both shot back to their academy days as Ino ducked out from under Sakura's arm twisting away before tripping landing on her back a brutal reminder of their reality.

Denial the first step in the grieving process was particularly dangerous when it came to ninjas. When Ino didn't answer Sakura pinned her on the ground lifting then slamming her down. She didn't care to notice how Ino hit the ground moaning quietly before struggling under her.

"Damn it stand up and fight! Remember when we used to spar ? Why?"

Growling she pulled Ino up by her shirt pulling her into the living room and slamming through the glass center table. Shards flew they were both bleeding as Ino fought to remain conscious. Sakura needed Ino to fight, to prove that she wasn't….that nothing… If she'd just FIGHT! Because if wasn't fair to just get her friend back only to go through this.

"Did the past few months we've spent together mean nothing to you? I thought we were finally friends again! Do you know how much that meant to me? How much you meant to me? Why did you lie?"

Forcing her eyes to remain open Ino's lips twitched slightly.

"Sorry."

She whispered before blacking out. One whispered word affected Sakura as strongly as if Ino had screamed. Backing up horrified she looked down at the bleeding blonde on the floor in front of her. Shaking in the stupidity of what she had just done Sakura ran.

To the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit she knew every ninja kept before returning to Ino's side and slowly lifting her. Moving her to the bed she tried to undo what she'd done. Dark bruises were already appearing around the blonde's right eye and on her arms where she'd been grabbed. Sakura had a feeling that she didn't want to see Ino's back. Shaking hands removed the glass applied sutures and antiseptic. For a trained med nin she was able to patch Ino up in forty minutes. After that she sat by her friend's side staring at her blonde hair and broken skin.

An hour later Ino's eyes slowly opened again to see pink hair and an enormous forehead.

"I…"

There was so much that she needed to say. Everything conflicted within her as she struggled to sit up,

"I've got you."

Sakura moved in to help and weakly she managed to wrap her arms around her pinkette.

"I should have told you."

She whispered into Sakura's ear, they stayed in that position for a full two minutes and twenty eight seconds before Sakura slowly rested Ino on the head board.

"What else haven't you told me?"

Sakura choked out as she gently brushed a stray hair out of Ino's face.

"I have cancer"

Everything felt so raw as she stared at Ino.

"Ino. You didn't have to do all of this on your own."

She whispered sitting next to Ino resting her back against the headboard while her fingers intertwined with Ino's.

"How long have you had this apartment."

" eight months."

String at Ino intently she waited for a moent before sighing.

"Why aren't you living with your parents. I've never seen you with them and you'd think especially now they'd want to be around you. Oh my god! Ino do they even know?"

Rightous fury filled Sakura as she twisted away from Ino glaring down at the woozy blonde. She was alienating everyone shoving the people that cared about her and Ino's mother had always been such a caring emotional woman. This would devastate them but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would take care of Ino.

"They don't know."

Grabbing Ino's shoulders the damage she'd already done to Ino stopping her from making the same mistake twice.

"You never told me why you're not living with them."

Her voice was softer than she'd intended but either way it got results.

"They kicked me out. Tsunade did what she could to assign my team more missions she went as far as to personally help me on our lighter months when it came to rent. Shika Shika's owner's known me as long as I can remember and he well he's a family friend that went with me, so he made sure that I got whatever was left over from the day not to mention if I showed up he never let me go hungry…After that mission I knew something was wrong the bruises weren't healing I was sluggish you know when something's wrong with your body. Tsunade confirmed it. That's why she gave me the internship."

Stopping Ino mid story Sakura squeezed her hand.

"No. It's not like Tsunade offered the internship to a completely unqualified novice. You earned it with your medical background. And either way I was worried, you're putting me to shame."

A gentle hand on her forehead lingered for a few moments before Sakura grew anxious for Ino to continue her story.

"I had my first session that Friday. Anko's around now too, as weird as that relationship is."

Twitching with jealousy the bruises on Ino's face forced her to wait, give Ino time to elaborate. Guilt still ebbing away at what few positive emotions she had left.

"She's a mentor forehead."

Ino whispered her eyes closing for a moment as her head began to droop towards Sakura's shoulder. Resting there Ino managed to continue her tale.

"I wouldn't have eaten breakfast if you hadn't walked me to work. I miss our time together look what happens when I don't get to talk to you."

Choking Sakura rested her eyes for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Ino."

They fell asleep like that.

….

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Anko's screams were only over shadowed by the sound of Tsunade's fist destroying the door. Before either girl could fully open their eyes three blurs appeared in Ino's room. Anko being the first to understand or rather believe she understood what had happened. Shooting Ino a wink she smiled deviously at Sakkura.

"It's about damn time but Sakura don't get kinky with her until after the chemo."

And with those highly embarrassing words she was gone. That did nothing to alleviate the anger raging through both Tsunade and Shizune as they glared at Sakura and Ino's bruised face, it was a good thing they couldn't see her back. Before either of them could say anything Sakura was on her feet.

"How could you? She was hurting and way before Hippo laws even came into effect. How could you let her suffer? I could have helped I would have helped. Instead you two helped her to sneak around behind my back for months?"

Shaking with anger that drained when she lowered her head.

"You know now. If you really are her friend then act like it."

Tsunade growled while Shizune astutely noted both Sakura's shame and desire for Ino. Rather than comment on it there she simply placed a hand on her lady's arm.

"Are you able to stay with her? We have some work to catch up on."

Nodding Sakura watched as they left wondering why they'd said so little.

"Monday you're mine."

Tsunade growled leaving both girls quite pale.

"Is she mad at you or me?"

"It really doesn't matter."

* * *

As always I own nothing. I hoped you all enjoyed the newest chapter.

Until next time

-Gitgs


End file.
